herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jusis Albarea
'Jusis Albarea '''is one of the main protagonists of the video game tetralogy ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel. He is a student at Thors Military Academy and a member of the first ever Class VII. He is the illegitimate son of Duke Helmut Albarea, the leader of one of the Four Great Houses of Erebonia who rules over the Kreuzen Province, and the younger half-brother of Rufus Albarea, a member of the academy's board of directors. He is voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana in the Japanese version and Benjamin Diskin in the English version. Appearance In Trails of Cold Steel, Jusis wears the standard-issue, crimson Class VII uniform. He prefers wearing it very casually, having the jacket completely unbuttoned with a sweater vest underneath, and paired with flannel pants and dress shoes. In combat, he brandishes a one-handed sword and assumes a fencing style combat stance. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Jusis switches to a formal noble attire as his civil war outfit. He wears a green overcoat over a suit and combat boots. Personality Unlike his classmates Rean and Laura, Jusis is arrogant and haughty like most nobles; being from one of the Four Great Houses, he claims to see little difference between other nobles and commoners and outright tells his classmates that he's not at the academy to make friends. This instantly puts him at odds with the noble-hating Machias, who calls him a "pompous ass" and an "arrogant, self-centred fool" among other things. In turn, Jusis never misses an opportunity to make snide remarks at Machias, calling him out for his temper and tendency to study all the time, though Jusis is very intelligent himself, as he ranks 3rd out of the entire academy during midterms, with only Emma and Machias beating him. Unlike the other two, however, he is something of an insufferable genius, when the class end up getting the highest average score out of the whole academy, Jusis claims that a class he's a part of couldn't possibly fail to place first, much to Machias' chagrin. Jusis is generally a very cynical person; he doesn't think much of the Bracer Guild, believing their modus operandi of protecting people without any orders to be based too much on idealism and not enough on practicality, a view Laura sees as "cold and dismissive". He gets this belief from his brother, Rufus, who claims that with the Empire being as it is now, the guild being driven underground was inevitable. He even sometimes doubts the love of the people close to him, wondering if his maternal uncle, Hammond, is only good to him because he's the duke's son, likely because he's never gotten along with his father. Jusis is also shown to dislike people who take their family for granted; when Alisa starts complaining about how all her attempts to get away from her mother were for nothing, since she ended up going to the school that she sits on the board of directors of, Jusis can't understand why Alisa's so annoyed and claims that she should at least be grateful that her mother took the time to greet them and seemed to take an interest in her classmates, since Jusis' father lacked the decency to do even that. Although he claims to not be interested in making friends, Jusis does soon grow to consider his classmates as such, even quoting a part of Sara's friendship speech despite having laughed at how corny it was. In spite of what he thinks of the Bracer Guild, he, like all of Class VII, willingly involves himself in situations that don't involve his field studies, examples being helping Gaius protect his homeland from a possible civil war and going with the rest of his classmates to rescue a pair of children from Lohengrin Castle. It's likely that this is due to belief in the Noblesse Oblige, the true nobility of taking the right responsibility for their people. In stark contrast to his father, Jusis actually shows great personal deal of responsibility for his father's actions, such as apologising to his classmates for the Kreuzen Army's misconduct in Celdic during their field study. In addition, while Jusis is often arrogant, even he is disgusted by the condescending attitude of fellow noble student Patrick T. Hyarms, calling him an "imbecile" and finding it insulting to even be compared to him. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Warriors Category:Wealthy Category:Magic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Pessimists Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Scapegoat Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable